


Stay

by Moiranna



Series: 50 themes - Vergil & Dante [29]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiranna/pseuds/Moiranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only in the moment of when Hell and Earth were separating and they were in the portal between worlds that Dante realised exactly what he felt. VxD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: #39 - Smile
> 
>  
> 
> _To Yoly._

_Stay._

The word hanging on the tip of his tongue, throat aching with the need to scream it, shout it loud for the world to hear even though in this world between worlds there was only the two of them. There were so many things he wanted to say, to make his elder sibling realise just what it was that he was doing to him – to _them_.

How could it be that his world was fucking ending but the sun would still rise as if nothing had happened, birds would still sing their songs but to Dante it could all be a grey-slate sky with rain rain rain pouring down nothing ever showing any light again. How could he choose this way of life when there was an alternative present?

_I don't care about belonging to either world. Just don't make me go through it alone._

Once again eight years old in the burning remains of a house, a life torn apart, selfish need to cling to the only person who understood what he was. All the years and fights gone in that instant. Even despite _knowing_ that there was no way that this could ever work out, that they were too different, set on two different paths Dante wanted to deny it, to risk his twin doing the exact same thing again – tearing worlds apart and understanding all too well that if it came to that point Dante would have to kill him for certain because if there was one thing that would only become true it was that Vergil wouldn't allow Dante to defeat him again.

The sardonic slant of lips told him that the elder was all too aware of all that went through Dante's mind, the faintest glimpse of mourning visible in winter-blue eyes. A tip of the head, an acknowledgement, _goodbye_ to everything they were and could have been.

Blade cutting clean as the petrification which had set in when he realised what the other was about to do finally seized its hold over Dante's useless body and reached for the man falling into hell.

Standing there on the ledge, hesitating, knowing that _no_ he couldn't follow. Legs giving out, crashing down hard onto his knees though pain never registered beyond a dull throbbing, just blankly staring at nothing for an undisclosed amount of time. Blood staining his gloves, nails digging into the flesh hard enough that he should be reacting to it, flinch back, but though more of the truest reds poured out his grip remained fast.

_Salvation and damnation are the same thing._

At that time, over a year ago in his brother's study filled to the brim with tomes on demonic lore the words had meant nothing to the younger sibling. Had just stared at his brother, annoyance and confusion evident. Now he understood and wished beyond everything that he didn't.

Now all he could do was laugh, a broken sound containing no mirth. They truly were two ends of the same coin – never to see the face of the other.


End file.
